


Agreement

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Kissing, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: For Watson's WoesJuly Writing Prompt #10. When all else fails, try context-free makeouts.





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #10](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1662628.html). When all else fails, try context-free makeouts.

I barely managed to safely put down my empty mug when Holmes lunged around the table at me. My chair wobbled a little, but remained thankfully upright as his mouth found mine. He braced himself against its back as he climbed astride my lap, and my arms went around his waist without any conscious thought. When I had recovered from the surprise I kissed him back, and his hands tangled in my hair.

“That’s a yes, then?” I asked when he stopped to catch his breath and move lower.

“For God’s sake, my dear fellow,” Holmes sighed against my neck.


End file.
